Prison Break Saison 1
by sloth la paresse
Summary: Prison Break la série que l'on connait revu par moi avec les perso de Gundam Wings et de Fullmetal Alchemist.


**Auteur** : Sloth la paresse

**Disclamer** : Ni l'idée ni les personnages dont je ne sers ne sont à moi, mais je voudrais bien pour moi le vrai Michael Scofield ( je trouve qu'il est trop sex) mais bon faut pas rêver.

**Note** : Je sait je fais pas très originale je prends des séries ou des films déjà existant et je les adapte à ma sauce mais c'est plus simple pour moi et je m'éclate en faisant sa donc je continue. Les parties en italiques et entre parenthèse dans les textes sont mes commentaires personnels.

**Couple** : A l'heure actuelle je ne sais pas si je mettrais les couples de la série télé ou les couples yaoi traditionnel des histoires prenant ces 2 séries. Donc mystère même pour moi et ceux jusqu'à un bon moment. Mais au vu de la répartition des personnages que j'ai fait je pense que je prendrais les couples que l'on voit dans la série mais rien n'est moins sur.

La première saison compte 22 épisodes donc un chapitre par épisodes. J'essayerais de rester fidèle a l'esprit de ma série ms je ne la reprends pas au mot près. Je le fais à partir de résumer trouver sur le net et aussi a partir de texte trouver en ligne.

Sur ceux a tous et toute bonne lecture.

**Chapitre** **1 :** **La** **grande** **évasion**.

_**Tatoueur dans le centre de Chicago : **_

**Noin** : Et voilà il est fini Laisse moi le voir. Il est vraiment magnifique, je suis très fière de moi.

**Duo** : Tu es une vraie artiste Noin.

**Noin** : Je suis vraiment fière de moi. Dire que je ne te reverrais plus et mon œuvre avec.

**Duo** : Il y a peu de chance en effet lui répondit le jeune homme en se rhabillant.

**Noin** : Tu c'est certain met des années a avoir ce que tu as, en générale il commence par un petit dessin mais pas toi. Tu as fait tout le torse en à peine deux mois.

Le jeune homme la regarda en la payant :

**Duo** : Je n'est pas des années devant moi, mais j'aimerais bien.

**Noin** : Pourquoi dit tu cela ?

Mais la jeune femme n'est jamais de réponse car le jeune homme était partie.

Duo Maxwell, jeune ingénieur en génie civil rentrait chez lui sous la neige et dans le froid et l'hiver _( y neigeait quand j'ai écrit sa._ Malgré les regards que les gens lui lançait il les ignorait il y était habitué à présent. Environ un 1metres 75 pour à peine 70 kg de grands yeux bleus virant au mauve suivant le temps, une tresse châtain lui arrivant au niveau des hanches et un corps assez muscler. Il était beau, le savait et par conséquent ne prêtait plus attention au regard que lui lançait la foule.

Non à l'heure actuelle il avait mieux à faire. En arrivant chez lui il se rendit dans son salon, arracha tous les papiers et articles de journaux se trouvant au mur jeta son disque dur par la fenêtre dans la rivière au pied de son immeuble et se prépara pour le lendemain.

_**Le lendemain dans une banque du centre ville : **_

Duo entra dans une banque et attendit patiemment sont tours savait pourquoi il était ici, oui il allait les faire pour lui il devait l'aider car il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Son tour arriva, il avança jusqu'au guichet de la jeune femme.

Arriver à son niveau il sortis le revolver qui était cacher sous sa veste de costume :

**Duo** : Donner moi le coffre et tout se passera bien.

**Banquière** : Je ne peux pas.

**Duo** : A oui.

Et le jeune homme tira plusieurs balles sur le plafond de la banque.

**Duo** : Vous ne voulez toujours pas me l'ouvrir.

**Banquière** : Je ne peux pas vous l'ouvrir car il faut mon directeur qui porte sur lui la clé. Mais je peux toujours vous donner ce que j'ai dans mes caisses.

**Duo** : Donner toujours.

**Banquière** : Vous aurez presque un demi-millions de dollars en petites coupures

Elle remplit le sac que lui avait tendu le jeune homme.

**Duo** : Et maintenant appeler votre directeur pour ouvrir le coffre.

A cet instant des sirènes se firent entendre dans la rue. Plusieurs voiture vinrent ce positionner devant la banque.

**Policier** : Lâchez vos armes et mettez les mains en l'air.

A cet instant le visage afficha un magnifique sourire car son plan se déroulaient comme il le souhaitait.

_**Palais de justice : **_

**Présidente** **du** **tribunal** : Suite au délibération je vous condamne messieurs Maxwell a être emprisonner dans le pénitencier d'état de Fox River pénitencier d'état de niveaux 1.

**Winry** : Un pénitencier d'état mais votre honneur, c'est un simple vol a mains armer, une prison de haute sécurité pour si peut.

**Présidente** **du** **tribunal** : Je prierais la défense de me pas interféré dans mes déscions Monsieur Maxwell a demander à être incarcéré près de Chicago. Si je l'enferme c'est qu'il a fait usage d'une arme a feux par conséquent de violence. Je pense donc qu'un séjour en cellule vous fera du bien. Votre peine sera de 5 ans. La peine prend effet tout de suite.

**Alphonse** : Oncle Duo, pourquoi il t'emmène ? ¨Pourquoi t'as fait sa ? Onc Duo .

**Duo** : Al, j'ai jamais voulu que tu sois là aujourd'hui pardonne moi.

A près c'est mots Duo disparu de la vue de tous et Alphonse se trouva à pleurer dans les bras de Winry qui assistait impuissante au départ de son client et amis d'enfance.

_**Pénitencier de Fox River : **_

Les nouveaux arrivants du pénitencier forment une file et ceux ci suivent les instructions que leur donne leur gardien. Puis Duo arrive devant le chef des gardiens a savoir l'officier Hughes. Il était pas très grand avec des lunettes allait sur ces 45 ans et était gardien dans cette prison depuis tes 18 ans il avait donc fait tous sa carrière dans cet établissement en connaissant parfaitement le fonctionnement et connaissant aussi très bien les détenus qui purgeaient leur peine dans cette prison. _( je tiens à dire que j'aime beaucoup Hughes mais il fallait que je lui change son apparence )_

**Hughes** : Nom prénom et numéros d'immatriculation.

**Duo** : Maxwell Duo 94941.

**Hughes** : Religieux Maxwell?

**Duo** : Non Boss.

**Hughes** : Et pourquoi ?

**Duo** : Parce que j'ai vu plus de mort que de miracle dans ma vie.

**Hughes** : Et bien dit toi que tu va le devenir car dans l'enfer de la prison seul la religion peu t'aider à tenir ici.

**Duo** : Je tacherais de m'en rappeler.

**Hughes** : Et en plus tu te moque de moi.

**Duo** : Non, je veux faire mon temps et me tire sans m'attirer d'ennuis, Boss.

Duo fut emmener en cellule et mit avec un homme d'origine portoricaine répondant au nom de Roy Mustang. C'était un jeune homme du même age que Duo ( il ont tous les deux 26 ans.) Et le courant passa tout de suite bien entre les 2 jeunes gens. Le lendemain Mustang lui fit visiter la cour en lui expliquant tout de la vie de la prison.

_**Le lendemain donc dans la cour : **_

**Mustang** : Le terrain de Basket et la muscu c'est le coin des blacks. Les gradins sont tenus par la jeunesse hitlérienne avec a leur tête Greed. Le reste c'est les matons qui le tienne et tu veux mon avis c'est le groupe des matons qui est le plus dangereux parce qu'ils ont les matraques et les flingues tu vois.

**Duo** : L'amis des bêtes là bas c'est qui ?

**Mustang** : C'est Howard. Il est là depuis longtemps il fait parti des murs. La rumeur veut qu'il soit B.B Cooper tu sais le type qui c'est fait la mal avec un demi-millions de dollars en petites coupures.

Mais tu sais c'est qu'une rumeur.

**Duo** : Je cherche quelqu'un un certain Heero Yuy.

**Mustang** : Yuy, le déluge ?

**Duo** : Le déluge sa lui va bien comme surnom.

**Mustang** : C'est peut être le type le plus dangereux de la prison. Il a tuer le frère de la vice-présidente. C'est le genre de type qui n'a rien a perdre et qui et sous protection très rapprocher.

**Duo** : Comment je pourrais lui parler ?

**Mustang** : Le seul moment ou on est en contact avec ses types là c'est soit à la chapelle soit au TP.

**Duo** : Le TP ?

**Mustang** : Le Travail Pénitentiaire, mais rêves pas mec il est tenu par Envy.

**Duo** : Envy, qui est ce ?

**Mustang** : Un chef de la mafia qui a prit perpette parce qu'il a tuer deux hommes et qu'il a été dénoncer par un de cet ancien associé. Mais au faite pourquoi tu tiens tant a voir Yuy.

**Duo** : Parce que c'est mon frère.

**Mustang** : Ton frère ?

_**Quelque temps avant l'emprisonnement de Duo dans le parloir de la prison : **_

**Heero** : Il ont rejeter ma dernière demande de libération surveiller et ont par la même occasion décider de ma date.

**Duo** : Je me peux pas y croire refait une demande faut pas te laisser aller il faut y croire. C'est quand ?

**Heero** : pour le 11 mai mais je vais mourir alors que je n'ai pas tuer cet homme, Duo je suis innocent.

**Duo** : Les preuves disent pourtant le contraire. Jure-moi que tu ne l'as pas tuer.

**Heero** : Je te le jure, ils ont voulu me piéger me faire porter le chapeau pour un meurtre dont je suis innocent.

_**Retour dans le présent cellule 40 de la prison : **_

Dans sa cellule Duo se rappelle quand son frère lui a annoncer sa date. Il est intrompu dans cet pensée par Mustang :

**Mustang** : Gueule d'ange, tu connaîtrais pas un synonyme au mot aimer.

**Duo** : Pourquoi ? Et dans quel contexte ?

**Mustang** : Ben j'écris une demande en mariage pour ma petite amie, donc aimer dans le sens ou je ferais m'importe quoi pour toi, même cambrioler une banque.

**Duo** : Tu lui fais ta demande par écrit ?

**Mustang** : Tu ferais comment ?

**Duo** : Je sais pas en tête a tête c'est pas mal non plus.

**Mustang** : Ouais mais le parloir c'est pas vraiment très romantique. Je vais lui faire prendre le ferry et quand elle verra la statue de la liberté elle ouvrira la lettre. Je serais pas là mais c'est comme si j'y étais.

**Duo** : Essaye Passion.

**Mustang** : Ah ouais, sa le fait merci mec.

Pendant que Duo se remémorait son passée, que Heero attendait son exécution et que Mustang rédigeait sa lettre Al quand a lui retrouvait un amis a lui.

**Amis** : T'es sur de ça que tu fais Alphonse je veux dire c'est un peu risquer.

**Alphonse** : Mais non trouillard aller suit moi.

Les deux ados se rendirent dans une ruelle, ou les attendait un homme qui semblait assez louche.

**Homme** : Vous voilà je croyais que vous ne viendriez plus.

**Alphonse** : Je tien toujours ma parole alors.

L'homme lui tendit un sac et Alphonse le mit très rapidement sous son blouson.

**Homme** : tu as bien comprit que des petites coupures des billets de 10 et de 20 et c'est tout. L'argent tu me le ramène pour vendredi bien comprit.

**Alphonse** : J'ai bien comprit.

Et alors que l'homme disparaissait dans le noir deux voiture de police apparurent :

**Policier** : Mains en l'air messieurs. Jetez à terre ce que vous cachez sous votre manteau.

Retour dans la cour de la prison ou l'on voit Duo s'approcher de Envy pour lui proposer quelque chose.

**Duo** : Envy prend moi au TP.

**Envy** : Te prendre au TP. Et pourquoi ? Tu ne possède rien qui peut m'intéresser.

**Duo** : A ta place j'y réfléchirais.

Il posa sur la table un cygne en origami.

**Envy** : Un canard c'est vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin. Maintenant barre-toi Gueule d'ange.

**Duo** : Réfléchis y et vient me voir quand tu auras prit ta déscison.

**Envy** : Mais oui, mais oui.

A l'extérieur un boucher et membre de la mafia que dirigeait Envy reçut une lettre contenant des photos :

**Mafieux** : Au merde, y faut que je l'appelle de toute urgence.

_**Retour dans la cour de la prison : **_

**Mafieux** : Comme je te dis Envy je viens de recevoir des photos du fils de pute qui t'as fait plonger Fibanacci ?

**Envy** : Tu es sur de ce que tu dis.

**Mafieux** : Certain. Ah j'allais oublier au fond de l'enveloppe j'ai trouver une espèce de canard en papier plier.

**Envy** : Un origami ……

**Mafieux** : Tu sais de qui sa vient.

**Envy** : Oui merci de l'info.

Duo quand a lui se rendit a l'infirmerie ou il rencontra le docteur Rockbell.

**Hilde** : Vos tatouages on l'air assez récent.

**Duo** : Je m'appelle Duo.

**Hilde** : Je sait Maxwell.

**Duo** : Et vous vous etes ?

**Hilde** : Docteur Sheibker .

**Duo** : Sheibker, comme le gouverneur de l'état. Je n'aurais jamais penser que sa fille serait médecin dans un pénitencier.

**Hilde** : Et oui !!!! Tendez votre bras, je vais vous faire votre injection d'insuline. Voilà c'est fait. Tenez appuyez quelque instant.

**Duo** : Vous me donnez mes injections pour le reste de la semaine.

**Hilde** : Désolé non, pas de seringue dans les étages.

**Duo** : Nous serons donc appelez à nous voir souvent, docteur Sheibker.

_**Dans le centre de ville de Chicago dans les bureaux des services secrets : **_

**Pride** : Tout est réglé pour l'exécution de Yuy.

**Trowa** : Parfait.

**Pride** : Il reste néanmoins un petit problème.

**Trowa** : Lequel ?

**Pride** : Un certain Père Maxwell. _( Je tien a préciser qu'il n'est pas ici le père adoptif de Duo comme il l'est dans la série de départ.) _Il a fait c'est étude avec le gouverneur Sheibker Et en plus ce prêtre et contre la peine de mort. Il pourrait donc parler au gouverneur et nous poser problème.

**Trowa : **Nous pourrons toujours aller voir ce cher prêtre en cas de problème.

_**Le lendemain dans la chapelle de la prison :**_

**Prêtre** : _( texte tirer de la séries désolé )_Le Fils des Hommes doit être remis aux hommes pêcheurs et être crucifié, et le troisième jour, ressusciter Et ils se souvinrent des ses paroles, et vous devriez également. Bonne journée, messieurs. Que dieu soit avec vous.

Yuy avec les mains et les pieds attachés et se leva mener par le gardien. En arrivant à peu près au milieu de la chapelle il leva les yeux et se trouva face à son propres frères.

**Heero** : Duo ? Que fait tu là ?

**Duo** : Je vais te sortir de là, Heero.

**Gardien** : Yuy on se dépêche.

**Heero** : C'est impossible.

**Duo** : Pas si on a conçu les plans. Est confiance en moi. Je te sortirai de là.

Cellule 40 :

**Mustang** : Passion. Mais qu'est ce qui ta prit elle a du me prendre pour un PD.

**Duo** : Soit patient est ait confiance.

**Mustang** : Etre patient ? Gueule d'ange, elle un qu'un mot a dire oui ou non. Une syllabe c'est pas compliqué. Elle est senser venir me voir le mardi pour une visite conjugale et normalement elle m'appelle toujours avant. Et là rien, tu lui as fait peur mec c'est sur.

**Gardien** : Maxwell…………….Treize veut te voir.

**Mustang** : C'est pas bon quand Treize veut te voir soit ta fait une grosse connerie soit y s'intéresse a toi.

Duo haussa les épaule :

**Duo** : On verra bien.

Puis il suivit le gardien qui le mena au bureau du directeur de la prison.

**Treize** : Major de promos dans tous les établissements universitaires ou vous avez été, je me demande ce qu'un homme comme vous fait dans un établissement telle que Fox River. Expliquez-moi.

**Duo** : J'ai prit un mauvais virage il y a quelque mois.

**Treize** : Sur votre dossier j'ai vu que vous sous occupation vous aviez mit sans emploi. Hors après recherche de ma part je sais que vous étiez ingénieur en génie civil. J'ai donc un service a vous demander.

**Duo** : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

**Treize** : Mon épouse adore l'histoire d'amour lier au Taj Majal. Hors en 39 ans de mariage je n'est jamais réussi à lui faire passer mon amour. C'est pourquoi pour nos 40 ans de mariage j'ai décider de lui construire une maquette de cet œuvre d'art. Et comme vous étiez ingénieur en génie civil je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut être m'aider à réaliser ce chef d'œuvre.

**Duo** : JE suis désolé mais je ne peut pas accepter monsieur.

**Treize** : Il vaut mieux que je vous sois redevable que l'inverse croyez-moi.

**Duo** : Je ne peux pas désoler.

**Treize** : Très bien. Garde ramenez le en cellule.

Pendant que Duo se faisait embaucher pour construire une œuvre d'art Lisa l'ex petite amis de Heero et mère Alphonse sont fils avait une explication avec ce dernier.

**Lisa** : Arrêter avec un kilo d'herbe sur toi. Ou as tu la tête Al ? Enfin tu veux rentrer dans le livre des records. Tu as besoin d'une prise en charge paternels.

**Alphonse** : Si tu parle de cet homme a Fox River c'est pas mon père.

**Lisa** : Que tu le veuille ou non il est ton père et je t'emmènerais le voir dès que possible.

**Alphonse** : Non maman je t'en prie pas sa.

**Lisa** : Désolé, Al mais ma décision est prise. Je ne te laisserais pas gâcher ton potentiels Al.

Duo eut la visite de son avocate et amie de toujours, Winry.

**Winry** : Qu'aurait tu fais s'il ne t'avait pas mit dans la même prison que Heero ? Je me doute de ce que tu prépare.

**Duo** : Si j'avais pas été avec lui j'aurais fait pareil. Boire de la bière et attendre la fin de ma peine. Et pour info je me prépare rien.

**Winry** : Je vous connais tous les 2 depuis l'enfance et je connais aussi votre vision si particulière de l'amour. Il s'est battu pour que fassent des études et que tu évite la rue et tu te retrouve enfermer à Fox River avec lui. Alors dit moi pourquoi tu as voulu être emprisonner ici. Tu peux me le dire. Je l'ai aimé autant que toi.

**Duo** : Tu en parle au passée, moi j'en parle encore au présent Winry.

**Winry** : Duo, j'ai tout fait pour que sa remarche entre nous après mon retour de la fac et lui il a tout gâcher.

**Duo** : Tu pense pas qu'il est put être blesser de ton départ.

**Winry** : Là n'est pas la question a l'heure actuelle. J'ai trouver un prêtre le père Maxwell qui est près à nous aider. Et j'ai fait appel de ton dossier.

**Duo** : Je t'avais dit de laisser tomber Winry. De plus on essaye de le tuer à tort. Winry je t'en prie trouve ceux qui cherchent à enterrer Heero vivant.

**Winry** : Mais et les preuves Duo.

**Duo** : Toute fausse. Winry essaye de trouver des preuves pour le faire innocenter je t'en supplie.

**Winry** : C'est de la folie Duo.

**Duo** : Oui mais la folie dans ce genre de situation nous aide à vivre voir à survivre non ?

**Gardien** : Visite terminer messieurs.

Duo prie alors Winry dans ces bras avant de la quitter et lui murmura : « Je t'en prie Winry cherche des preuves pour l'innocenter »

Pendant ce temps Trowa et Pride se rendait chez le prêtre qui risquait d'être un problème dans la mise a mort de Heero.

**Trowa** : Trowa Barton, service secret des Etats Unis mon associé Pride.

**Pretre** : Eveque Mc Do. Que puis je faire pour vous Messieurs ?

**Trowa** : Nous savons que vous connaissez notre gouverneur et que vous risquer d'interfère dans l'exécution de Heero Yuy.

**Pretre** : Si c'est homme fait appel a moi, je me dois de l'aider.

**Trowa** : Vous etes contre la peine de mort votre excellence ?

**Prêtre** : Comme tous les hommes d'église mais vous ne me ferez en rien changez mon opinion ou mes croyances.

**Trowa** : Dans ce cas mon allons vous laisser.

**Prêtre** : Une dernière question, en quoi cet homme intéresses les services secrets.

**Trowa** : Il a tuer le frère de la vice-présidente.

Duo dans la cour allait retrouver celui que Mustang lui avait présenter comme BB Cooper.

**Duo** : Howard ?

**Howard** : Je te connais ?

**Duo** : Duo Maxwell.

**Howard** : Le nouveau dont tout le monde parle.

**Duo** : Et toi tu es BB Cooper. Enfin d'après ce que ma dit mon co détenu.

**Howard** : Tous les nouveaux le pensent c'est la grande rumeur ici le vieux Howard et le célèbre BB Cooper.

Alors écoute mon gars si tu veux son histoire demande là a un autre parce que c'est pas moi.

**Duo** : Est lui c'est qui ? C'est un joli chat.

**Howard** : C'est pas lui c'est elle. C'est Marilyn. Elle est avec moi depuis l'époque ou les détenus pouvaient avoir un animal de compagnie, Treize ma permit de la garder jusqu'à sa mort.

Le vieil homme leva la tête pendant que Duo caressait le chat serrer contre la poitrine de son maître.

**Howard** : A ta place je tacherais de rester en bon terme avec lui.

**Duo** : C'est à dire ? En bon terme avec qui ?

Il leva alors la tête et vit Envy et son groupe se diriger l'air fâcher vers lui.

**Howard** : Je te laisse.

**Duo** : Ce serait plus simple si tu m'embauchais au TP ?

**Envy** : Ou est il ?

**Duo** : Qui ?

**Envy** : Tu sais très bien de qui je parle espèce d'enfoiré je te parle de Fibanacci ?

**Duo** : Désolé je peux pas.

**Envy** : Tabasser le à mort.

Et la meute de Envy se jeta sur le pauvre Duo qui se trouva très rapidement déborder par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Quelque instant après dans le bureau du directeur. En effet les gardiens étaient vite rentrés en scène et avaient permit au pauvre Duo d'éviter le pire.

**Treize** : Je croyais quelqu'un de calme, je me suis tromper sur vous. Et pour vous remettre les idées en place, vous irez 60 jours en isolement cela vous fera réfléchir à votre attitude.

Duo regarda le calendrier qui se trouvait sur le bureau et réalisa que dans 60 jours son frère serait mort.

**Duo** : 60 jours.

**Treize** : Oui pourquoi ?

**Duo** : Je ne vous sers a rien en isolement Boss.

**Treize** : C'est à dire ?

**Duo** : Dommage que votre Taj Mahal, soit mal équilibrer. Votre construction ne tiendra pas et s'effondra au moindre mouvement. Contre l'isolement j'accepte de vous aider.

**Treize** : Marché accepter.

En acceptant Duo échappait à l'isolement et pourrait mener à terme son plan d'évasion.

Le lendemain dans le bureau de Winry :

**Secrétaire** : Winry je voulais juste vous dire sue le père Maxwell a été retrouver mort ce matin dans son lit. J'ai pense que cela pourrait vous intéresser.

**Winry** : Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Duo avait donc raison quelqu'un cherche à éliminer **Heero**, mais pourquoi ?

Dans le parloir de la prison :

**Gardien** : Yuy tu as de la visite ?

**Heero** : Lisa ? Alphonse ? Que s'est t il passer ?

**Lisa** : Il a été arrêter avec un kilo d'herbe sur lui, j'ai penser qu'il fallait que tu lui parle avant que …….. Enfin tu voit de quoi je parle.

**Heero** : Oui, Lisa. Merci.

**Lisa** : Je t'attends dehors Alphonse.

**Heero** : Cette herbe pour ton usage perso ou pour la deal ?

**Alphonse** : Qu'est ce que sa peut te faire ? J'ai comprit elle me traîne ici et j'ai droit a la leçon de morale de ta part. C'est cool.

**Heero** : T'as une bonne vie dehors et toi tu fais le con dans la rue et dans quel but t'éclater ?

Al, réfléchis gâche pas ta vie.

**Alphonse** : Je me tire. J'ai des devoirs a faire.

**Heero** : Dans un mois je suis mort.

**Alphonse** : Sa fait des années que tu es mort pour moi.

De retour dans la cellule :

**Gardien** : Mustang, parloir conjugale.

**Mustang** : Je vais avoir ma réponse mec.

**Duo** : Je veux être mit au courant.

**Mustang** : Tu seras le premier a le savoir.

Il entra dans la chambre qui servait au parloir conjugal et il y trouva Riza ( j'ai pas pu m'empêcher ) assise sur le lit. La porte se referma derrière lui.

**Riza** : Oui.

**Mustang** : Quoi ? Oui tu acceptes mais c'est merveilleux.

**Riza** : Juste une chose ma mère veut que l'on attente ta sortie et veut un mariage catholique.

**Mustang** **( en attirant la jeune femme a lui) :** Bien sure tout ce que tu veux ma chérie on va pas rigoler avec les principes de l'église, ni avec ce que veut ta mère.

Duo se rendit à l'infirmerie ou trouva Hilde :

**Hilde** : J'ai vu sur votre dossier que vous etes diplômer de grande école. A chaque fois majors de promos. Votre dossier et impressionnant Duo. Tiens vous etes diplômer de la même université que moi.

**Duo** : On c'est peut être croiser un soir sur le campus, un peu bourrée.

**Hilde** : Je pense que je m'en serais souvenu.

**Duo** : Compliment.

**Hilde** : Non, votre taux de glucose et le même que celui d'une personne non diabétique. Vous etes sur que vous avez un diabète de type 1 ?

**Duo** : Depuis que je suis tout petit.

**Hilde** : Et bien je vous ferais des tests, injecter de l'insuline a un faux diabétique et la dernière chose que je veux faire.

Retour à Mustang et Riza 30 min plus tard :

**Mustang** : Est qui t'as accompagner ?

**Riza** : Je ne te l'ai pas dit c'est Wufei. Parce que je pouvais pas payer le billet de bus.

**Mustang** : Wufei, je te demande juste de t'en méfier.

**Riza** : Mais il est très gentil, Roy.

**Mustang** : Méfie-t'en quand même.

Au cours de la promenade, Duo chercha un homme que Mustang lui avait présenter comme étant la pharmacie clandestine de Fox River.

**Duo** : Tu es Edward ? Mustang ma dit que tu étais la pharmacie ici.

**Edward** : Oui, mais il devrait apprendre à ce taire celui là. Qu'est ce que je peux pour toi, Gueule d'ange.

**Duo** : Il me faudrait du Pugnac.

**Edward** : Du quoi ?

**Duo** : Du Pugnac, c'est un bloqueur d'insuline que tu trouve dans toute les pharmacies.

**Edward** : Demande en a l'infirmerie.

**Duo** : Je peux pas. Y m'y font des piqûres d'insuline.

**Edward** : Y te font des piqûres d'insuline alors que tu m'en as pas besoin ?

**Duo** : Exact. Alors tu peux en avoir ou pas ?

**Edward** : Si tu me dis pourquoi y te font des piqûres d'insuline alors que t'en a pas besoin.

**Duo** : J'aime beaucoup l'ambiance qui y règne. Marché conclu ?

**Edward** : Marché conclu.

Les détenus furent remis dans leur cellule. Duo eut la visite de l'un des membres de la mafia que dirigeait Envy dans la prison.

**Détenus** : Je sais pas ce que t'as fait à Envy, mais te voilà rentrer dans la catégorie des travailleurs, Gueule d'ange.

Et le lendemain, Dou retrouva son frère Heero au travail pénitentiaire et il parlèrent après le travail dans le vestiaire prévu a cet effet.

**Heero** : Tu étais sérieux quand tu disait que tu pourrais me faire sortir d'ici ?

**Duo** : Oui.

**Heero** : Mais enfin tu compte nous faire sortir comment ? Je veux dire y faut de l'argent des gens qui t'aideront une fois dehors c'est de la folie Duo.

**Duo** : L'argent je l'aurait ( regard vers Howard) et les gens je les aies déjà ( regard vers Envy et ses gars).

**Heero** : Mais il faut les plans pour sortir d'ici sa se fait pas comme sa je veut dire.

**Duo** : Je les aies les plans.

**Heero** : Et comment as tu eut c'est plan ?

**Duo** : Et bien un contrat de rénovation du réseau d'eau a été signer en 1999. La compagnie a prit un sous traitant et ma boite finançait ce sous traitant. Donc j'ai aider a la réalisation du nouveau réseau d'eau.

**Heero** : Et t'as apprit c'est plan par cœur ?

**Duo** : Non je les aies sur moi.

A ce moment là il descendit son bleu de travail et apparu un tatouage qui lui couvrait tout le torse, ainsi que le dos et les bras.

**Heero** : Je doit y lire un plan.

**Duo** : Regarde bien en détail.

Et sous les yeux d'Heero apparut le plan de la prison. Celui en resta très surprit.

A suivre ……………………..


End file.
